


Imaginary Boss

by tiny_pun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Gabriel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: Just another morning in the bunker... or at least that's what Sam thought. But suddenly Sully turns up and then Gabriel ?Latter apparently being Sullys boss? What?And why does Gabriel being all bossy and shit have to work Sam up so much?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Imaginary Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 13, if they defeated Michael and Lucifer and Gabriel didnt die. 
> 
> Sadly i wasnt really in the mood to make this linger but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Gabriel had been poppin in as much as Cas has, meaning he was now basically staying here at the bunker permanently. Did he annoy the hell out of Sam, Dean and Jack? Sure. Yes of course, it`s Gabriel we`re talking about here. But Dean had his angle to entertain, which he did gladly, despite insisting otherwise. Jack on the other hand was very happy, that Gabriel decided to stay. He had wanted to learn more about heaven and his origin and Gabriel was happy to talk about it without judgment but geniue interest. And Sam? Well he … he wasn´t sure; couldn´t put his finger on it really. Okay, that was a lie and he knew it. But his feelings regarding this new situation WERE complicated. Not that he wasn´t used to complicated ,obviously, but this was a whole new level of complicated. As in a normal kind of complicated. Hell, you could see those kind of complicated in pretty much any other romcom. He had a crush on his roommate. if that wasn´t already cliche enough for you, then this might convince you: he had a crush on his roommate, who also was his beast friend now. Cause somehow in all this mess, he finds himself surrounded by the archangel anywhere he went. If Dean would not be constantly drooling after Cas, he would have made fun of them a long time ago. Not that he had any place to say anything about that. Sam really did not know how this happend but he can´t really bring himself to complain. After all, he thus gets more time to hear him laugh, make him smile an maybe look at his cute little butt every now and then. God, he sounded so pathetic. Enough. 

Sam finally swung his legs out of his bed and slowly stumbled towards the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and started to put together some oatmeal and fruit. He yawned, still trying to wake himself up. When the coffee was done, took the bowl and cup and stat down at the table. He grunted out a "Hello Dean" to greet the figure in the corner of his eye.   
"Not Dean, Sammy!" Sam jumped, looking up in panic, when he recognised the figure as Sully.   
"Sully? What are you doing here? Did something happen? "   
"Oh can't just I visit and old friend of mine without someone having died ? Again..?" Sully looked anyway and swallowed, before he turned back with a huge smile. "No! I just wanted to see you! How you guys have been. What you've been up to. All that jazz ."   
Sam looked at him suspiciously though he caught himself and answered.  
"Oh well .. in that case, why dont you get yourself something to eat too and I'll fill you in too."   
_____ 

Sam just told the shortened version of everything, leaving out most of Gabriel's story cause he just could talk about him this early in the morning. He didnt trust himself to reveal too much, while still being half a sleep. 

"So basically, you guys saved the whole world again? And also a parallel world ? Wow man. Just ? I cant belive it. You guys are such heros! Oh Sam, you've grown up so well! I mean I always knew you were a good kid, if I haven't made that clear the last time but wow! And I'm so glad you have your mother back!."   
Sam looked to hide his flushed cheeks at the praise. Sure lots of people had congregated them on finally defeating Michael for them but none of them had been an important, imaginary friend of Sam.   
"So tell me more about this Gabriel? Who exactly is he?" " W-What? What do yo-"   
"His brand new best friend for life.", Dean teased. He came in, Cas trailing just behind him, wearing an old shirt of Dean's. Sam smiled slightly at the sight, happy they finally got their shit together.   
"Har har,Dean.", he grumbled.   
"Oh you made a new friend! Omg, I'm so excited! Ims so glad, Sam! Is he also a hunter? What's he like? Can I meet him? How did you meet? "   
"Uhhh-" Sam didnt know how to answer that. Helplessly he looked over to Dean, but he wouldn't get help from him, considering he was bend over backwards at Sam's misery. 

"I heard my name?" Sam jumped. Again. What was up with him today? They all turned to Gabriel, who was sitting on the counter, throwing chocolate pieces into his mouth. Dean groaned, turning away to keep on preparing Cas and his breakfast. Sam on the other hand tried to look away from Gabe, trying not to notice how the dimmed light made his hair look more golden and his triumphant smile, he did whenever he caught a piece with his mouth was wat too cute. Still dazed by this sight, he barley heard Sully.   
"Boss?" And what? Boss? Gabriel and Boss? What was going on? Sam, Dean and Cas shared a look of utter confusion. Gabriel had finally noticed Sully, stopping mid throw, to look at Sully.   
"Heya Sully! What's up? How are the kids? Ida? Max? Heard they're in fourth grade now!"   
Sully swallowed audibly.   
"Uhh . Well they're.. um they're fine ?" Gabriel jumped off the counter, now having a more serious face. "Is that a question? Or your answer? You know cant lie to me, Sully. " He had now crowded Sully against the table, looking up to him, all earlier carelessness gone. "No? I-I mean. Look they're fine. They're still asleep so I-I thought I'd pop by to catch up w-with Sammy over there an-nd be back at half past seven. " Gabriel was still pinning him down with a look but nodded and stepped back. Sully was nonetheless. " Good. Dont let anything happen to them. I like these two little trickster."   
"Of course not, boss! I'll keep them as save as I can. Promise." "You know what happens if you don't. You already got a strike. Remember that." Gabriel fixed him with another look though he realised it was a bit too much. He just really liked these kids and they already go a Cinderella kind of step mother. They didn't need any more terror in their life. He turned, remembering they weren't alone.   
"Sorry kiddos. Important business first. Breakfast after. Luckily for you guys, business is done."   
Sam snorted. " Since when is that your motto?" Gabriel just threw him a wink, before Dean started asking questions.   
"Business? What kind if business? The imaginary friends business? The hell? I thought none knew who you were?"   
"Ah-ah- ah. One question at a time, Deano! But yes. If you wanna call it that. I created them. Well technically the kids created them but I just manifested their imaginary friends too ... uh well real imaginary friends!" Dean just stared at him. Shook his head. " My head hurts just thinking about this. You know what I dont care. Whatever. Cas? " he handed Cas his plate and they both sat down too.   
Sam had been oodly quite but Dean ignored it in favour of his meal. And Sam obviously started his own set of questions right after.   
"So-So what? You go around, find kids in need of a friend and you find them someone after their imagination?"   
"Nah", Gabriel sitting now right in front of Sam. "I have employees for that. I just occasionally pop in and check if everything goes smooth. Mostly though, they organiz themself, right Sully?" Sully had calmed down enough, to nod and smile at his boss. He was still in shock. Afterall it wasnt everyday, that you had breakfast with your 'client' and your boss. 

They all talked for a little while but Dean had made plans to show comcast how to repair Baby and Sully had to leave, looking for the kids. How had an hour already gone by? Now, only Gabriel and him left, he couldn't think Of anything but Gabriel. This day had already been worse than normal. Sure he though about Gabriel in the morning every now and then but never did he get in such an exhausted questioning of WHY. Why Gabriel? Why now? Why was Gabriel suddenly so cosy with him? And why had it been so hot, to be all bossy ? Okay he had already seen him being bossy every now and then. Like when he had pinned Dean down and told them, to play there roles. Or when he had the whole revenge on Loki thing going on. But those moments all left a bitter taste.   
He cant lie though. He had dreamed of those strong arms pinning HIM against the wall. That fierce and determing look partnered with a strong, demanding voice ? Yeah, that had definitely started in a few fantasies of his. But now wasnt the time. Gabriel was right there, talking to him.. about what ?   
"Hello Sam? Are you even listening? If ya still need a little time in the dream machine, I can snap ya to your bed you know? Just say the word. Wouldn't want you falling asleep on me, ya know. Sleeping with me, on the other hand? I would be pursued to agree." He wiggles his browns and smiled wickedly. Shit. Had Gabriel been reading his thoughts? No, cant be. They had made him agree to not do that, otherwise they'd buy and burn every candy they could find.   
"Sam? Hello? Some there?" Gabriel leaned over to him, eyes carefully examining him. "Wha- no. I mean yes. I - I'm just still tired." "You sure? Don't seem to be everything." Sam tried not to notice how close they were now. How he only needed to move a few inches and they'd touch. How much he needed the other guy to pin him against the next best wall. He swallowed. Hard.   
"What's wrong, Sasquatch? Cat got your tounge?"   
" No, but I you can get it" what? Oh god. He had Not just said that. Oh god. That was a terrible line. One he didnt even meant to say. Sam looked down in shame, trying to force away his rising blush. Now Gabriel will reject him, stating he had made joke and how he just liked to flirt and will always gonna make fun of him for having said that. Shit. Someone please just kill him. Now, preferably.   
Gabriel just grinned wickedly. "Oh Samshine, if you wanted a pice of this, you could've just asked. I would have said yes."   
Sam looked up shyly. "You would've?" "Of course I would have!", Gabriel exclaimed. "Have you looked into the mirror lately? Also, you're the sweetest and smartest guy I know. Why the hell wouldn't I? "   
"Oh. " " yeah . Oh" "Does that mean I can kiss you now? " "hmm later. First: why did you flirt back now? What's so special today?"   
Sam tried not too blush more than he already did. He had know, he liked Gabriel to take the lead but now that its happening ? Okay calm down, winchester.   
"What's that face. Tell me. Why are you looking like you're about to combustion?"   
"Uh cause... you know I was wondering what that means? Like you being Sullys boss and all? Like ? Did you sent him to me? What did you do when I rejected him and all that?" Sam tried to avoid Gabrils eyes.   
"That's not it, Sam. Tell. Me. What's. Wrong.", Gabriel insisted. " Sam still looked anywhere but the man in front of him. But he couldn't help but be totally into this. He could get used to it. Oh god pls dont let him read his mind right now. "Sam?" . The archangles voice was now deeper, careful bu with a dangerous edge. Shit.   
"Causeilikeyoubeing allbossyandshit"   
Gabriel's smiled. "What was that? Couldn't understand a word you just said, sweetie. So tell me again, but slowly. And maybe you'll get a reward."   
Sam gulped but didnt look away.   
"I said: cause I like you being all bossy and shit. I mean it's kinda w to find out you're my imaginary friends boss but the way you handled yourself. The way you held yourself and pinned him down with just a stare. I I-I." "My, my, Sammy. Pretty little imagination you have there." Gabriel had climbed over the tables and into his lab. Sam was too stunned and excited to answer. "Well I keep that in mind."n he said, laying his arms around Sam's neck and pulling him down in a heated kiss. Sam reacted immediately, grabbing the smaller mans shirt, trying to pull him even closer.   
He couldn't help but moan, never wanting this to stop. Suddenly Gabriel pulled back. "But first breakfast." "What? But-but?" "No buts, Samshine. Will get to that part. But you have to finish your breakfast m, if you want to keep up with me. Also were definitely gonna explore that little fantasy of yours. So eat up!." Sam didnt need to be told twice. He ate up, cleaned up the kitchen and let himself be lead back to his bedroom by Gabriel. 

And when Dean got wind of his bad pick up line and made fun it for the rest of the week? He didnt mind; just pulled the archangel closer towards him and smiled.


End file.
